


Round Two

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione and Severus are tired after a busy morning.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Round Two

Severus and Hermione flopped back down on the bed, both tired and sweaty.

“That was great,” Hermione stated, out of breath.

“Agreed, I don’t think we’ve ever done _that_ before.”

“It was actually kind of fun,” she chuckled.

He turned to kiss her cheek.

“Are you as hungry as I am?” He asked.

“I think so,” she concurred.

He stood and rifled around in the dresser for a clean shirt.

“Want to go out and get lunch?” He offered.

“Sure, let me get changed.”

“I still can’’t believe we cleaned the _entire_ house in one morning.” He was amazed.

“I _know_! So proud of us,” she giggled and kissed him while he changed shirts, “where should we get lunch?” She asked.

“That Mediterranean place?” He suggested.

“Oooh, yes that sounds good,” she nodded, “and Severus?” She smirked.

“Yes, dear?” He tucked in his shirt.

“Maybe next weekend we can go for round two?” She proposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
